A jealous Sherlock
by L.ABryant
Summary: John had married Mary,leaving Sherlock feeling heartbroken. Please note: i'm not sure if i'm finished this story or still a work in progess.


Tonight was the big night; Tonight was a celebration of their love. No, the love of Mary Morstan and John Watson.

Sherlock took a step on the stage, the band took that as their cue to let Sherlock shine. He placed his written piece on the stand before adjusting his violin onto his shoulder and under his chin. Sherlock placed the violin's bow across the violin strings before playing the piece he had specially written for tonight.

Sherlock kept his eyes on the paper in front of him even though he knew the piece quite well. He had written it, after all. He didn't dare look at the newlyweds, his heart was slowly breaking. Ever since John had found Mary, Sherlock's world had changed.

Growing up, Sherlock had had no friends. Not even his older brother Mycroft wanted to be around Sherlock. It wasn't until the last few years by pure chance that he had met John Watson, his new flatmate and sleuthing partner. The two of them were almost inseparable; solving cases together, John trying to teach Sherlock to act human and the two of them seeing that there was more to their quiet little town.

Many had whispered that Sherlock and John were more than just flatmates, they were almost right.

It was one accidental kiss that happened when the two of them got very drunk which lead to one passionate drunk night in the same bed which neither of them remembered in the morning. Sherlock was smart enough to put two and two together; he had guessed why they were naked in the same bed, he had guessed why their bodies were close but he didn't let John know. Good little John, John the man who was still hiding from his truth.

Sherlock understood why he was he but John, John always seemed to doubt moments of his life.

Sherlock played the last night of his piece before smiling "Congratulations to Mister and Miss Watson" he spoke to the guests and newlyweds in the room. He was hiding behind his broken heart, John mustn't know. John should never how heartbroken Sherlock really was.

Sherlock placed his violin and bow back in their case, he left folded the music piece neatly and placed it in an envelope and placed it back on the music stand. He stepped down from the stage and walked over to his friend and _that_ woman.

"Thank you, Sherlock" Mary felt like she was finally being accepted by the man society had dubbed as a robot.

"Your welcome" Sherlock slightly bowed his head.

John was lost for words which seemed normal to Sherlock, Watson had usually struggled to find the right words about Holmes. John shook his friend's hand. Without any words being said, Sherlock's heart shattered into pieces. No words had to be said, no words at all.

It had been two months since Sherlock had seen the bride and groom, two months in Sherlock's life had seemed like eternity.

As per Sherlock, he was still solving crimes. Nothing much had changed, except for the cases.

Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck before pulling on his jacket, he grabbed the door's handle before pulling it open. He was surprised to see who was standing in the door way "Oh, it's you" He looked at the blonde man, there was no physical changes "You can't stay, I'm leaving for a case."

John Watson seemed taken back by the way his friend had spoken to him, Sherlock had never fobbed off his friend. Never. "Oh, I just want to come by and see how you are doing."

"Fine, as you can see" Was Sherlock really fine? "That's not why you're here is it, You're not that simple."

John looked down at his shoes.

"Watson, it's been two months. You are married and I'm busy. Make it quick" Sherlock impatiently spoke. He didn't actually have anywhere important to be; he just didn't want to be in the presences of John Watson.

John smiled a little "You bastard."

Sherlock seemed confused, he was very rarely confused.

John shook his head "Something remind me of you and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's what phones are for, Watson." Sherlock looked at his watch.

"I mean, I wanted to see you in person." John looked at his friend "Why?"

"Why is always asked but no reason is every given if there is no context" Why? There was many answers Sherlock could give but which one did John want?

"Why did you let me leave?"

"Because you found her, you wanted her. I have no reason to fight for you." Sherlock admitted "We are friends, you were my flatmate, you were the one who helped me process this insufficient little town."

John felt like this conversation was going nowhere, at least not the way John wanted it to go.

"What is it? You can't hide from me" Sherlock stated as he watched his friend's facial expression. John had had five different facial expressions in mere seconds which had set Sherlock's curiosity off the radar.

John stared into those green eyes.

Sherlock stared into those grey eyes.

They stood in silence as if they both sensed what was going to happen next.

John shuffled a little closer to Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't move as their eyes kept locked onto each other's.

Their faces leaned in closer to each other.

They both had the same idea but who was going to make the first move?


End file.
